


Let the World Turn Without You

by Mercurie



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Drabble, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the World Turn Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Christmas 2015

The centurion whispers, "Which is the man?"

Judas stoops among the sleeping disciples, kisses one of them on a bearded cheek. He doesn't look who. 

"This is the man," he announces, "Jesus of Nazareth."

The Romans beat those who fight. They drag away the one chosen, struggling and shouting, "I'm not him! I'm not Jesus!"

Judas shadows them to Jerusalem. He has rumors to spread. Let the Romans execute the wrong man. Let the followers believe Jesus a coward, a hypocrite, too craven to object. Let the legend die – but let the man live. Judas' heart cramps: Jesus will live.


End file.
